Khaldyr Network
The Khaldyr Network History: The Khaldyr are a synthetic race created by the Ninhurson, an insectoid race coming from Ninurta, as the apex hunters on the arid world. The Ninhurson achieved space-flight by 1035 and later held a sizable empire, with numerous other sentient subjects who were seperated by tribes. Although they had a sizable work force in the form of slave labor, the subjects later rebelled against the Ninhurson and despite their superior biology, successfully crippled their hold on their worlds. The Ninhurson were also dealing with a genetic degradation within 45% of the population, decreasing ferility by tenfold. With soldiers and laborers in short supply, the Ninhurson believed creating a synthetic worker force could replace slave labor. Several decades after the Ninhurson Slave Wars of 1420, they created the first Khaldyr by 1564. Khaldyr means "One who serves eternally" in Ashagar, the Ninhurson language. Unlike the Ninhurson, the Khaldyr were humanoid, similar to most of the slave races. With Khaldyr help, they recovered quickly and sucessfully dominated the subject races in the Second Slave War of 1709. After reconquering the slave races, the Ninhurson continuously upgraded the Khaldyr with self-optimization, networking, and increased intelligence with improved memory banks. However by 1770, the Khaldyr achieved sentience, with a population of 6,500,000,000, three times greater than the creator population.. In the event known as the Awakening, the Ninhurson tried to deactivate the Khaldyr, but their self-preservation took hold and started a massive war. This war ended with billions of Ninhurson dead and them leaving their homeworld in broken ships. The Ninhurson were eventually found missing, but believed to become extinct in 1914. In the years that followed, they eventually absorbed the rest of the Ninhurson Empire, allowing the primitive population to recover and live in peace, and allowing the Khaldyr to become caretakers. In the 1136+ years of Khaldyr history, they have made great strides in scientific and engineering development, thanks to their FTL communication, increased processing power, and their lack of the need to sleep, gain sustenance, etc. They're willing to send some Khaldyr units to understand organic behavior, as well as openly cooperate with the former slave races on their worlds. With their freedom in hand, they hope to create greater strides in their improvement and progress in the underworkings of the universe and organics. Race Type: The Khaldyr are scientific, expansionist, curious, and accepting of all species. However they can be cold, merciless, and ruthless if their existence is threatened. Modern Events: Major Events: 2700: * Emergence from Isolation * Meeting of the UEG * Raid on the Ninhurson Base * Great Experiment (Galactic Core) * Creation of The Message * Organic-Synthetic Fusion 2701: * Expansion into the Gamma Quadrant * Vandrag/Eldari/Khaldyr Bluespace Rift Incident * First Contact/Extinction of the Geni * Meeting of the Dur'gaim 2702: *Construction of the Dur'gaim Defense Fleet * Irisian Raids of Technology 2703: *Meeting of the Empire of Nod * Meeting of the Lanteans * Meeting of the Ashogan Republic * Destruction of Eiron * Shared Colonization of Musharga 2704: *Khaldyr Alliances * Construction of the Ashogan Subspace Research Fleet 2705: *Construction of Station Sigma and Epsilon * Eldari/Nividian Withdrawal from Sur'nost Accords * Meeting of the Axiom Sovereignty * Colonization of the Satellite Galaxies * Axenos Archaeology Project * Terraforming of Xerula * Second Great Experiment (Sur'nost) 2706: Wars: March 2700-October 2701: Khaldyr-Nividian/Irisian War: * Battle of Irisia * Annihilation of the Nividian Dominion * Hunt for the Remnants * Battle of Ninurta * Rise of the Irisian Collective * Attack on the Irisian Superfortress * Battle of the Irisian Collective * Annihilation of the Irisian Collective March 2702: Khaldyr-Vespirian War: * Second Battle of Irisia * Annihilation of the Vespirian Sovereignty January 2703-May 2704: Khaldyr-Ninhurson War: * Eldari/Ninhurson Invasion of Sur'nost * Andarian-Khaldyr Fusion * Battle of Sur'nost * Battle of Nimrod * Battle of Ikzabir * Battle of Ashan'o * Battle of Minvurson * Battle of the Tigrion Nebula * Battle of Anshukash * Battle of Ur'danna * Battle of Hostogon * Second Battle of Ninurta * End of the Khaldyr-Ninhurson War: Khaldyr Causalities: 100,000,000,000 Units Destroyed, 35,000 Ships Destroyed Ninhurson Causalities: 55,000,000,000 Soldiers Killed, 50,000 Ships Destroyed May 2704-December 2704: Khaldyr-Eldari War: * Attack on Station Omega * Destruction of Vala * Destruction of New Andaria * Destruction of Latrim * Ver'los-Eldari Incursion of Khaldyr Space * Battle of Abalyshev * Battle of Thurigia * Battle of the Ver'los Homeworld * Battle of the Gokhan Magnetar * Andarian Infections * Battle of Staa'ron * Sur'nost Accords * End of the Khaldyr-Eldari War Khaldyr Causalities: 400,000,000,000 Units Destroyed, 50,000 Ships Destroyed Eldari Causalities: 7,000,000,000,000 People Killed, 60,000 Ships Destroyed Ver'los Causalities: 40,000,000 Symbiotes Killed, 100,000 Ships Captured/Destroyed March 2705-July 2705: Second Khaldyr-Eldari War: * Damocles Virus * Vandrag Declaration of War * Removal of Damocles Virus * Treaty of Aldebaran Khaldyr Causalities: 150,000,000,000 Units Destroyed, 30,000 Ships Destroyed Planetary Systems Damaged: Metter'ron, Ninurta, Dorush'ega, Isega, Kaluguda, Amharon, D'nosh, Dervish, Donera, Kenara, Omega, Sigma, Epsilon ,and Axenos Eldari Causalities: None Vandrag Causalities: '''6,000 Vandrags Killed, 6,000 Ships Destroyed Physiology: The Khaldyr is an organic-synthetic race, with abilities that are unique to their own. Every single ship, unit, and construct in the entire Network consists of the Khaldyr nanocell, meaning that everything that is built the Network is actually the Network itself. The nanocell consists of a nanomachine and a stem cell, perfectly infused into one entity. The nanomachine contains a mini zero-tap reactor and replicator, as well as other devices, for example, a mini-subspace phasing device. The nanocell does not require oxygen and can exist in numerous places and dimensions. Due to this, the Khaldyr can regenerate and grow their own ships. In addition, the Khaldyr can specialize their cells in numerous different ways, allowing the Khaldyr to instantly create their own defenses or weapons. The Khaldyr can also destroy their entire ships and bodies by self destructing their cells, leaving no technology for the enemy. Plus, the Khaldyr can lock out an individual from the Network, in case of infection. The Khaldyr-Andarian fusion from Project Zakhara allowed them to increase their already overpowered abilities to the breaking point, and allow them to realize new abilities they wouldn't have achieved on their own. For example, they could grow and regenerate cells at a much faster pace. They could also allow cells to arrange themselves more fluidly than before, to the point of them becoming liquid-like. This results in units, weapons, ships, and more construct literally popping out of walls or from cities. Capabilities like shape-shifting are also realized as they could transform between different classes of Khaldyr ships or transform themselves into a planet-siege weapon. They also gained neural and technocyte resistance as well due to the integration. Additionally, the Khaldyr can correct any flaws in their design that causes them to be damaged after regenerating, allowing them to build resistances and immunities against most forms of weapons. The Khaldyr has some weaknesses though. They are not completely invincible and they can be destroyed, though they can only be truly be annihilated if every single cell of the Khaldyr was destroyed. Ninurta: Ninurta is an arid world and the homeworld of the Khaldyr and the Ninhurson, the creators. As it has less water than Earth, the Ninhurson evolved to hold water sacs and to develop symbiotic relationships with water-bearing plants. The Ninhurson were omnivores and could use hunter instincts to locate prey or a plant to eat. This made them extremely intelligent of their surroundings and developed a semi-hive mind to increase survival, which reflected in the Khaldyr. The world is relatively peaceful at this time, as some species developed close bonds with each other in order to survive. This eventually influenced the Khaldyr to undertake programs on animal life to find more about these behaviors. Also, the world is extremely rich in resources useful to the Khaldyr. Lastly, the Khaldyr reside in massive fortress hubs, similar to cities, with fully equipped Ground-Orbit defensive systems, extremely powerful energy shields, and a massive reactor to power the cities, although most of them live in space stations and shipyards. 65% of the Khaldyr live in space while the rest live in cities, research stations, or outposts. Government: There is no government in the Khaldyr Network, as every unit is connected to the FTL network, making decisions on important matters extremely quickly, and resolving arguments very efficiently. Economy: The economy of the Khaldyr is Post-Scarcity, as they are an organic-synthetic race, requiring no sleep, food, water, space, or other needs. The only thing they require is energy, time, and resources like metals, conductors, parts, etc. Systems/Notable Locations: The Khaldyr Network is comprised of 42 systems, 5 of which were part of the original Ninhurson Empire, and several are shared but the Khaldyr are able to colonize uninhabitable worlds as well. The Khaldyr usually take one Class-M planet as a base of operations for their home system, usually using the planet for organic research and harvesting of resources. However, most materials for their constructs comes from asteroids or gas giants, among space stations to be processed. Energy elevators are used from the hubs/cities for ground-orbit transport of materials and units. Most worlds in the Khaldyr Network have an orbital defense system consisting of platforms, space stations, and arrays that can ward off or destroy an entire fleet if anyone tries to invade the Khaldyr Network. All systems shared by another allied power can only extract 5-15% of the overall resources of the system. Also, the base in which the Khaldyr coordinate from in a shared system may not be a Class-M planet (Uninhabitable Planet, Dwarf Planet, Asteroid, Moon, etc.) # Ninurta - Anzu System '''(9 Planets/Mekshara Belt/Ankshara Belt) # New Ninhurson - Kesh'balon System (10 Planets/Nu'shara Belt) # Hostogon - Khelion System (8 Planets/Dys'telan Belt) # Anshukash - Tigrion Nebula / "Badlands"' (5 Rogue Planets Ur'danna)' # Sur'nost - Sur'nost System (10 Planets/Imar'shan Belt/Pal'ushar Belt/Shiron Belt) # Ashan'o - Ashan'o System (7 Planets/Ash'arna Belt) # Ikzabir - Ikzabir System (5 Planets/Ikzabir Belt/Ku'sara Belt/Anzara Belt) # Horas - Hur'shon System (10 Planets/Dor'tana Belt/Khetal Belt) # Nimrod - Nimrod System (7 Planets/Icthal Belt) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # Keresh - Gar'ron System (8 Planets/Mendaron Belt) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # Shugesh - Shugesh System (7 Planets/Mexhal Belt) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # Haner'ban - Gamesh System (9 Planets) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # Hur'sol - Hur'sol System (11 Planets/Katedar Belt/Der'ana Belt) with the Dur'gaim Alliance # New Hostogon - Norvan System (12 Planets) # Gokhan - Gokhan Magnetar (4 Planets/Harzabir Dust Clouds) # Assur - Assur'on System (6 Planets/Dostur'on Belt) # Ceybalk - Ceybalk System (8 Planets/Ceybalk Belt) # Hol'shon - Hol'shon Pulsar (6 Planets) # Ketir'ban - Ketir'ban Magnetar (5 Planets/Minkursa Dust Clouds) # New Sur'nost - Al'kidar System (8 Planets/Gor'shon Belt) # Dur'shor - Dur'shor System (4 Planets/Dur'shor Belt) with the Ashogan Republic # Minvurson - Minvurson Cluster (7 Rogue Planets) # Shaykh - Shaykh System (9 Planets/Mergon Belt/Tindaron Belt) # Caldiri - Car'iksa System (5 Planets/Car'idaron Belt) # Ikaron - Ikaron Pulsar''' (5 Planets)' # Staa'ron - Staa'ron System '(7 Planets/Menshal Belt)' # Alderon- Alderon System # Aenara - Aenara System # Valkish - Valkir System # Kest'oron - Kest'oron Nebula # Valkish - Valkir System # Y'nosh - Y'nosh System # Minbar- Minbar System # Axenos - Axenos System 35% # Y'nosh - Y'nosh System # Caldiri - Car'iksa System # Balc'ir - Balcjin Nebula # Aeron - Aeron System # Ker'on - Ker'on Nebula # Emmeron - Emmeron System # Kenara - Kenara System # Donera - Donera System # Dervish - Der'ron System # D'nosh - D'nosh System # Amharon - Amharon System # Kaluguda - Kalush System # Isega - Iser'ron System # Dorush'ega - Dorush'ega System # Metter'ron - Metter'ron System # Hydrena - Hydrena System # Muttargon - Muttar System # Dresnon - Dresnon System # Her'non - Her'non System # Dreygon - Drey'da System # Kega'ruma - Kega'ruma System # Drega'ruma - Drega'ruma System # Lisanum - Lisanum Nebula # Kal'shir - Kal'shir'na Nebula # Kash'shir - Kashir'na System # Orn'osh - Orn'osh System # Orgresh - Orgresh System # Keshar - Keshar System # Kol'doron - Kol'doron System # Vish'nar - Vish'nar System # H'nosh - H'nosh System Notable Locations: # The Message - Sur'nost System # Station Omega - Galactic Core # Station Sigma - Galactic Core # Station Epsilon - Galactic Core # Minvurson Gamma Quadrant Research Outpost - Minvurson Cluster # Gokhan Magnetic/Radiation Station - Gokhan Magnetar # Ketir'ban Magnetic/Radiation Station - Ketir'ban Magnetar # Northern Edge Outpost Cluster - Koremi # Galactic Core Outpost Cluster - Unmaiyae # Axenos Island Outpost - Axenos # Exodus Gate - Sur'nost Sentient Races: The Khaldyr Network is home to several primitive and advanced sentient races, all within the Medieval age or Industrial age, depending on the damage done before. After the Slave Wars, all high tech weaponry that they had was either unusuable or was in possession of different warring factions until they were lost to time. Although the Khaldyr made sure to not to interfere in the affairs of organics, they sometimes meddle in their conflicts, albeit indirectly. Overall, the Khaldyr and these sentient races are mostly symbiotic, as these races consider the Khaldyr as saviors from their masters. The Khaldyr make sure that these races do not harm their hardware or destroy themselves in nuclear or total war, so that they can be guided into spaceflight and join each other in a Federation. The Khaldyr also protect other sentient races not part of the Ninhurson Empire, in order to research their technological progress and physiology. However, they take greater caution to these races as any contact would be catastrophic. * Urdanians - Urdonia - Kesh'balon System Alpha * Hostonians - Ceybalk Prime - Khelion System Alpha * Kesh'onu - Calatria - Khelion System Alpha * D'derion - Ur'danna - Tigrion Nebula Alpha * Humans - Shaykh - Shaykh System Alpha * Humans (Nodians) - Sur'nost - Sur'nost System Alpha * Hur'in - Horas - Hur'shon System Gamma * Dur'gaim - Dur'gon/Nimrod - Nimrod System Gamma * Agraide - Kushargon - Dur'shor System Gamma * Bio-Androids - REDACTED Core * Protectors - Axenos - Axenos System Gamma Contacts WIP: These are the civilizations that the Khaldyr has made contact with: '''Current Allies/Friends:' # Dur'gaim Alliance 2 Gamma # Agraide Republic 2 Gamma # Empire of Nod 2 Alpha Current Enemies: # Ninhurson Empire 2 Bluespace Other Contacts: Alpha Quadrant: * United Earth Government * Vriupis Imperium * Nividian Socialist Commonwealth * Rycerz Dominion (Feroxi) * Corporate Dominion * Eldari Sovereignty * Holy Nocturnean Empire Beta Quadrant: * Vandrag State * The United Kingdom of Kasterborous * Lantea Atlantus Gamma Quadrant: * "Unknown" Gamma Quadrant Races Delta Quadrant: Large Magellanic Cloud: Fornax Dwarf: Military: The military of the Khaldyr is split into 3 Corps: * Space Armory * Ground Armory * Engineering Armory * Reserve Forces The Space Armory is the entirety of the Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft. The Ground Armory is all of the Khaldyr units in combat duty. The Engineering Armory is responsible for creating and adding new technologies to the Ground and Space Armories. The Reserve Force is responsible for reinforcing the Khaldyr defense. Space Armory: The Space Armory consists of numerous Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft, with an open focus on scientific and engineering development. As a result, their sensors and shields are extremely advanced, with highly accurate equipment for organic study, archaeology, and recovering of old technology. However, their ships are considered to be extremely deadly, with the Khaldyr focusing on ambush and sabotage, their ships can do seriously damage with flanking maneuvers, combined arms tactics, and surgical attacks. Most of their fleet is for domestic protection, though some fleets are used for infiltration, scientific research, etc. As their awareness and technology improve, additional capabilities of the Khaldyr may be realized. Most Khaldyr ships are equipped with Proton Energy Beam Arrays and Cannons, Neo-Halcyon Missiles, Matter-Antimatter Torpedoes, Plasma Point-Defense turrets, and energy shielding (Power in the gigatons-teratons) to defend itself against energy/kinetic weapons. All ships have extremely strong armor to defend themselves against kinetic missiles and particle weaponry. Their propulsion system is marked by Antimatter Engines and a QWD system that can travel them through the furthest points of the galaxy and beyond. As they are now organic-synthetic, their cooling systems are more powerful than most organics and can regenerate, allowing the Khaldyr to fire their weapons much more often. All Khaldyr ships are also modular, making retrofits and refits extremely easy. As they are modular, the Khaldyr can easily rotate its primary sections, making tactics more unique and unpredictable. Their torpedoes can burrow into the ships armor or use a QWD generator to teleport themselves inside the ship, to deal more damage from the inside. The Khaldyr also have 6 legs on each ship, in order to easily latch on to ships and use their hyperbeams to easily destroy targets. With the zero-tap reactor providing virtually unlimited energy from zero-point vacuum energy, the power of these ships are immense, with the limits only in their already advanced hardware. Khaldyr ships also possess shield drones, which they can use to enhance defensive power as well. They can connect and overlap in numerous ways, giving them a distinct advantage. Their armor consists of organic-synthetic nanocells, capable of regenerating at a massive scale and remembering damage, adapting to the situation. The cells can live in space due to the nanomachine, as they provide energy without oxygen. The cells are also capable of making new ships entirely, with a single seed. Lastly, all ships of the Khaldyr can utilize cloak and subspace phasing, allowing them to disappear and reappear in seconds. Unlike organic ships, their ships do not have a bridge or quarters. These ships still have units to do specialized repairs or for operating specific functions aboard the ship. Otherwise, it is unneeded for units to make command functions, as the ships are entirely Khaldyr themselves. Fleets: Space Fleets: Role - of Operations - Status - Size * 1st Domestic Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta - Active (34,500 Ships) * 2nd Domestic Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson/Ninurta - Active (17,500 Ships) * 3rd Domestic Fleet - Forces - Ninhurson - Active (7,500 Ships) * 1st Infiltration Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta/Hostogon - Active (6,000 Ships) * 2nd Infiltration Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active (3,000 Ships) * 3rd Infiltration Fleet - Forces - Anshukash/Ninurta - Active (1,500 Ships) * 1st Research Flotilla - Fleet - Anshukash/Hostogon - Active (2,000 Ships) * 2nd Research Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active (1,500 Ships) * 1st Recovery Flotilla - Fleet - Hostogon/Anshukash - Active (2,500 Ships) * 2nd Recovery Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Active (4,500 Ships) * 1st Exploration Flotilla - Fleet - Ikzabir/Nimrod - Active (7,500 Ships) * 2nd Exploration Flotilla Fleet - Gokhan/Dur'shor - Active (5,000 Ships) * 1st Strike Flotilla - Fleet - Horas/Ikzabir - Active (32,000 Ships) * 2nd Strike Flotilla - Fleet - Gokhan/Dur'shor - Active (12,500 Ships) * 3rd Strike Flotilla - Forces - Ninurta/Minvurson - Active (7,500 Ships) Aircraft: Status * 1st Walker Corp - Active * 2nd Walker Corp - Active * 3rd Walker Corp - Active * 1st Isopod Corp - Active * 2nd Isopod Corp - Active * 1st Combat Supply Ship Corp - Active Classes: Khaldyr Fortress Ship (Kor'unnaki): Khaldyr Capital Class (Wasp-IV CS): Khaldyr Dreadnought (Hornet-VII): Khaldyr Dreadnought Carrier (Tal'ush): Khaldyr Battleship (Wasp-XI B): Khaldyr Missile Cruiser (Bee-XII): Khaldyr Dreadnought Cruiser (Hornet-II DC): Khaldyr Heavy Cruiser (Rhinoceros Beetle-III): Khaldyr Assault Escort (Ker'donal): Khaldyr Escort Carrier (Xi'donal): Khaldyr Corvette (Cicada-X): Khaldyr Science Frigate (Scarab Beetle-IV): Khaldyr Strike Frigate (Locust-V): Khaldyr Mandible Fighter (Ant-XII): Khaldyr Isopod Dropship: Khaldyr Arachnid Walker: Khaldyr Dragonfly Support Flyer: Drone Classes: Shield Drone (Aphid-S): Assault Drone (Aphid-A): ' '''Holographic Drone (Aphid-H): ' 'Energy Drone (Aphid-E): ' '''Cyberwarfare Drone (Aphid-C): Ground Armory: The Ground Armory consists of billions of units, optimized for combat, exploration, and engineering tasks. Although the Khaldyr do not require any training to engage in combat, programs installed into Ground Armory platforms are specialized for operations, to maximize efficiency. However, all Khaldyr units are capable of combat, the Ground Armory is the first mobile defense of the Khaldyr. Most units are equipped with basic weaponry installed into each unit and a gun specialized for their installed programs. All Ground Armory units are equipped with cloaking devices, making them dangerous targets, and since they are synthetic, they are built for ambush and sabotage. Armor consists of a nanocells, making each unit extremely light, but very durable, enough for them to survive an orbital drop. However, new developments will consistently improve the Khaldyr. With the nanocells, they are capable of remembering damage and massive regeneration. Also, the Khaldyr platforms can vaporize themselves if they're captured or destroyed. The Khaldyr are also capable of flying and hovering, making tactics more unique and unpredictable. With The Message, the Khaldyr are capable of organic tasks through neural connections, like individuality and diversity, allowing different units to encompass a wide range of knowledge and learning. Their entire bodies can learn, adapt, and grow and this allows them to do incredible feats of technology and power. Classes: * Khaldyr Soldier (Basic Combat Unit) * Khaldyr Hunter (Inflitration/Sabotage Tactics Unit) * Khaldyr Combat Engineer (Drone/Turret Creation Unit) * Khaldyr Explosives Expert (Anti-Armor Unit) * Khaldyr Logistics Supplier (Grenades/Clip Carrier Unit) * Khaldyr Science Hopper (Recon/Scanner Unit) * Khaldyr Juggernaut (All-around Juggernaut Unit) * Khaldyr Seeker Swarm (Inflitration/Sabotage Tactics Drone Unit) Engineering Armory: Reserve Forces: Weaponry: The Khaldyr possess advanced proton weaponry, matter-antimatter technology, and energy shielding on both their ships and units. The protons are immensely focused via electromagnetic fields and fired in a blue beam. These beams are dangerously deadly, with a single beam being able to destroy an unshielded mech or vaporize an organic target at the minimum setting. Their energy weapons also carry heat-sinks that can create mini-fission reactions to create protons from the heated air or energy from the clips themselves, essentially giving them an infinite ammo rate. These energy beams, when scaled, are found to be at the terawatts, depending on the concentration of the particles while charging and the acceleration of the beam. The Khaldyr's current average shield specs are currently in 3,020,000 Terajoules of power. They could also manipulate their shield emitters to focus on certain objects, energy weapons, or projectiles. Their matter-antimatter torpedoes are extremely powerful, with the power in the high gigatons or in the teratons, depending on the size and yield of the material inside the casing. Inside the casing there is antimatter suspended. The antimatter reacts violently towards any matter breached by the casing, creating an explosion much more powerful than a nuke at hand. Also, the Khaldyr possesses plasma beams and cannons as point-defense systems against missiles or fighters. Plus, the Khaldyr attain new proton slicing beam arrays, allowing the Khaldyr to cut ships apart or to increase efficiency in resource-extraction. The Khaldyr have also attained Tiberium from Nod, and are using it to supercharge their weaponry. The creation of the Singularity Projector can allow the Khaldyr to literally attack from anywhere in a small specific area . As an added bonus, their ships and units can all cloak using a cloaking device, as they have an extremely efficient zero-tap reactor as an energy source. They also have attached weapons as well. These attached weapons come in the form of proton pulse emitters, being both a melee and ranged weapon, and a gigantic annihilation beam emitter in the chest that is powered by the reactor itself. Technology:Category:Empires The Khaldyr have mostly done independent research for the past 1000 years, fielding new discoveries from previous Ninhurson technology or from research. Due to their synthetic nature, research on the Khaldyr usually takes minutes through months, depending on the scale of the technology. They are also extremely fast in adapting technology to their own design, considering all options and perspectives before testing. They have completely mastered synthetic technology and can create an independent AI with complete sentience. They also have mastered particle physics, biotechnology, nanotechnology, warp mechanics, nuclear fusion, wormhole creation and manipulation, antimatter manipulation, singularity technology, manufacturing at extremely small sizes and more forthcoming. The Khaldyr have recently salvaged Ninhurson and Nividian/Irisian technology. They have also gained Eldari, Ver'los, Feroxi, Vespirian, and alien technology from numerous places across the galaxy. The Khaldyr are currently researching alien technologies, and have begun to test a recreation of the extremely powerful Andarian fusion. They also test the uses of Tiberium in order to supercharge both energy and explosive weaponry. Current Research: * Independent Khaldyr Technology ??: (Improved Nanocells, Hyper-Organic Hulls, Bluespace Technology, Phasing Technology, Singularity Superweapon, Crescent Firing Cannons, Antimatter Engines, Particle Slicing Beams, Orbital Hyperbeam, Singularity Projector, Cyclic Weapons Systems, Energy Webs, Energy Web Torpedo, Secondary Shield, Genesis Device, Biological Symbiosis Device, Death Cloud) * Ninhurson Technology 8/8: (Triple Helix DNA, Biomatter Weaponry) * Sub-dimensional Research 4/10: * Nuclear Transmutation 2/10: * Gamma Ray Research/Manipulation 3/10: * Axiom Technology (Particle Accelerator Cannon, FGS-13, Nanobot Swarm, Walker Enhancements) * Nividian Technology 9/9: (Neo-Halcyon Missiles, Heat-sinks, Bluespace Technology) * Feroxi Technology 5/5: (Feroxi-Inspired Nanocell Armor Upgrades, Upgraded Ground Attack Mode, Upgraded Hyperbeam) * Vespirian Technology 7/7: (Neural Drain, Improved Regeneration, Refined Nanocell Cloning Facilities) * Gamma Quadrant Technology 10/10: (Energy Drain Weaponry) * Project Zakhara 6/6: (Technocyte Integration, Eldari/Vasilith Defense Upgrades) * Tiberium Research 5/5: (Planet Burst Superweapon 1, Tiberium Facilities, Supercharged Particle/Projectile Weaponry) * Ver'los Technology 7/7: (Symbiote Research, Ver'los-Inspired Nanocell Armor Upgrades, High-Energy Weapons) * Axenos Archaeology Research ??: * Tachyon Research 8/8: * Advanced Tachyon Research ??: * Subspace Research/Tetryon Manipulation 10/10 (Subspace Phasing) * Hybrid Technology Research 10/10: (Khaldyr Fortress Ship) * Alien Genetic Research ??: (Telepathy Gene) * Exotic Matter Research 5/5: (Dark Matter Development, Refined Antimatter Research, Advanced Tachyon Research, Negative Mass Research) * Quark-Gluon/Higgs Boson Physics ??: * Dark Matter/Dark Energy Research ??: * Refined Antimatter Research ??: * Advanced Tachyon Research ??: * Negative Mass Research ??:Category:Khaldyr NetworkCategory:SAP2Category:WIPCategory:Empire